piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Leon Dreadpratt's Guide to Looting
cannon defense help i need help getting th revenant cannon ram, ive gotten to wave 70 once but cant find any more good players all the others get us to 20-30 can you help me? if not give me some good sources. ThAnKs- Deathreaper Ok today me and a bunch of other guys from the wiki did a ton of cannon defense and got pretty far. If you want to join us we will probably do a lot more tomorrow. Hopefully we will be able to get even further! - Leon dreadpratt 02:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to join... If it's ok. I've been looking for Revenant Ram all day long... and no luck. Can we meet right now in the Ratskellar on server Cortola? Look for Jeremiah Stormwash. Captain Crimson You can join for sure. Sorry I just got your message now and it is really late (past midnight!) If you can I would love to meet up tomorrow and you can join us. - Leon dreadpratt 04:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Delay i have been informed i will be on vacation for about a week i wont be able to play during then i will like to further discuss the cd meeting place and time, Thanks Death! No proplem. When you get back we can figure something out. Have a good vacation! - Leon dreadpratt 04:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Back and ready Hey its me death again im back from my vacation and i am ready for Cd i cant wait for the revenant cannon ram so when ever its perfwct im ready for cd!!!!! Wow i just got out of an insane cannon defense it logged me out........ our best olayer went off and we made it to round 38 with three ppl almost made it further till i got dc :( cant wait for an actual game!!! Great! We can meet up tomorrow and see how far we can get! Anyone else who wants to join tell me now. - Leon dreadpratt 02:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh an PS check out my guild to cannon defense for some tips ;) - Leon dreadpratt 02:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ik i save up until i buy keg rarely mines or cold shot and firestorm just to prove my skills this is when we got to 70-----------------------------------------------------------> Thats epic dude. I am playing right now. If we meet up hopefully we can get ever further!!! - Leon dreadpratt 13:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ok all i need is teh aprox. time server and island Sorry man copletly forgot about this. Anyway I will probably play a lot tomorrow. How about 8:00 eastern time legassa padres tomorrow. We can become friends so we can do cannon defense sometime. - Leon dreadpratt 00:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I would like to meet you Leon You seem like you know ur stuff about thsi game, so I would love to meet u and go into further detail with all of your success as a looter! Thanks man! Wanna meet up same time and place as me and Deathreaper? 8:00 eastern time, legassa, padres. - Leon dreadpratt 00:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC)